


Abandon

by locusdesperatus



Series: Reformation [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abuse, Borderline Personality Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Manipulation, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Set a day or two after Part 3AU where Felix is a serial kidnapper, who has worked his way up to his ideal victim- Locus.





	

Locus stumbled down the hallway, tugging mindlessly on his restraints. He headed for the elevator, breath coming in rushed, panicked wheezes. He wanted to find Felix. Sam was freaking out on the inside, and it felt as if his consciousness was banging against the walls of Locus’ head, trying desperately to get out.

“Shut up!” Locus slammed his head into the wall of the elevator, leaving a bloody smear. He grit his teeth, the blow having been much more severe than intended. “He's not coming back.” He breathed. The doors opened with a soft ding, and Locus stepped out, headed for the morgue. He blinked away the blood in his eyes, growing irritated as it matted and made his eyelashes stick together.

“Isaac?” Sam called desperately. “Isaac, please. Please, I want to go home.” He begged, pushing open the door to the closet. It was empty, the manacles were the only evidence that it had been inhabited at all. Sam sobbed, dropping to his knees. He shivered violently, tugging on the straitjacket. For the first time, he felt claustrophobic. The jacket was too tight, too restricting. The closet was too small, too stuffy.

“Get up.” Locus snapped. He pushed his way to his feet, headed out of the closet. He had to get out of the jacket somehow. Exiting the morgue, he made his way towards the other side of the hospital, towards the pool. Locus narrowed his eyes as he found what he was looking for. Another resident, peering around the corner at him.

“Can you help me?” Sam asked. “Please.” He shifted in the straitjacket. The resident glanced up at his face before looking down at the clasps of the jacket. They nodded slowly before approaching. Locus bristled, but allowed them to undo the straps and ease the canvas off of his shoulders.

“Keep it.” Locus watched the resident pull the jacket over their own shoulders, shivering from the cold of the basement. He let them be, heading back towards the elevators. Now, he needed to familiarize himself with the layout of the hospital and start to identify the other residents. There was Lefty, of course. And the new person he'd met a minute ago.

“Patches.” Sam supplied, referencing the blotted burn marks on the resident's skin. Locus relented, since he had no other way of keeping them straight. He walked towards the security booth, frowning as he noticed an influx of light from the front of the hospital. He approached cautiously, creeping forward with one hand above his brow to shield his eyes from the brightness. He realized with a sudden rush of panic that the front door was open. It was open, and Locus was vulnerable. He didn't have Felix to take care of him.

“I don't need you.” Locus hissed. He scratched at his shoulder before his wrist jerked roughly away. “Get off- No scratching!”

Locus snarled in frustration. He made his way back towards the cafeteria, relaxing when he saw Lefty sitting calmly at the table. Solemnly, he watched as the resident twitched the stump of his right arm out of habit.

“Get moving. We have work to do.” Locus shook his head, flexing his jaw as if to pop his ears. He made his way through the ground floor, checking out the female ward. He stumbled over a dip in the floorboards, hands coming out to steady himself. Just as he turned the corner, Locus heard a sharp noise. It took him a few seconds to identify it. It was a piano, being played rather clumsily. The sound was beginning to echo around the ground floor of the hospital. Locus followed it, slowly pushing open the door of one of the rooms.

“Here to finish what you started?” The music stopped abruptly, the pianist pausing all movement. Locus frowned, looking at the torn up scrubs the resident was wearing. “Have you come to take me away, Felix darling?” The resident continued talking, gesturing towards Locus.

“Felix?” Sam spun around, hope building in his chest before it deflated when he saw the empty hallway behind him.

“That's you, my dear. You promised you'd take me on a date to the seaside where we could picnic and discuss wedding plans.” The resident sighed dreamily. Locus frowned, backing up a little.

“I'm not Felix.” He said slowly. The resident spun around, wide eyed.

“Then get out. Get out! Out!” He snarled, lunging at Locus. Locus shut the door in his face, leaning against it to keep it closed. He grit his teeth, curling his toes and digging them in against the cement for traction.

“Songbird.” Sam said suddenly.

“I'm not calling him that.” Locus hissed, shoving back against the wood. He stumbled forward as Songbird threw all his weight against the other side, forcing the door open. Locus landed on his outstretched arms with a hiss, rolling over to face his attacker. Songbird snarled viciously at him, pouncing like an enraged puma. Locus struggled, clawing at the other resident. He arched his back in a scream when Songbird grabbed one of his hands in a crushing grip. Locus sobbed, shoving weakly at the man on top of him. His broken fingers ground together unpleasantly, making him grit his teeth.

“Where is he?” Songbird demanded, twisting Locus’ wrist when he didn't answer right away. Locus let out a strangled noise, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes from the pain in his hand. 

“I don't know. He left me, he left us-”

“You chased him away!” Songbird accused suddenly, tightening his grip on Locus’ hand.

“No! No!” Locus sobbed desperately, writhing beneath Songbird. “I didn't!” 

“You did!” Songbird slapped Locus open-handed across the face. He wrapped a hand around Locus’ throat, squeezing his windpipe dangerously. Locus grabbed onto Songbird's wrist, yanking desperately on it. His feet scratched against the concrete uselessly, unable to get enough traction to use them to free himself.

Songbird yelped suddenly, falling on top of Locus. He pushed himself away, his attacker following. Locus coughed, lungs protesting the lack of oxygen and the leftover fluid that had settled in them. He sat up, watching in horror as Patches wrestled with Songbird. They were throwing punches and rolling back and forth on the ground.

“P-patches!” Sam exclaimed. Locus shushed him, getting to his feet. He was about to pull Songbird back when the pianist pulled a knife, burying it in Patches’ stomach. Locus stared in horror for a beat before taking off, running for the elevator. He coughed as he ran, gasping as he tried to stifle the noise. His chest was burning as he fell into the lift, hitting the button for the third floor. 

“He's coming for you, you can't stop him, you won't stop him.”

“No!” Locus shouted, slamming his hand into the side of the elevator. He choked out a rattling cough, spitting out some pinkish fluid. He wiped his mouth, panting. “I don't need you. I don't need you.” 

“Yes you do.” Felix hissed, curling Locus’ fingers into his palms. Locus jerked backwards, hitting the wall. He lurched out of the elevator as it opened, turning and stumbling towards the open door he saw in front of him.

“Stop!” Locus begged, falling to his hands and knees. “I haven't done anything wrong!” 

“You chased me away.” Felix accused. Locus sobbed as he yanked on his fingers, one of them popping painfully. “I left because you wouldn't behave!” Felix hissed. Locus sobbed again, pressing his face to the concrete.

“No… no…” Locus coughed, wincing when Felix tangled a hand in his hair and pulled harshly.

“Get. Up.” Felix hissed. Locus shook his head violently, placing his hands flat on the ground.

“No. I don't belong to you.” Locus hissed. “I. Don't. Need you.” Locus got up, stumbling to the door in front of him. He pushed through it, blinking rapidly when his eyes stung from the fresh air on the balcony. He moved forward, glancing around at the fields and trees surrounding the hospital.

“What do you think you're doing?” Felix asked.

“Getting rid of you. For good.” Locus climbed onto the railing. He was about to jump when someone grabbed him, forcefully pulling him backwards and onto the floor. “No!” Locus fought them, kicking and scratching.

“I'll make you pay!” Songbird screamed, holding up the knife. Locus went rigid, putting all his strength into holding the man off.

“Hey, hey, it's me.” Felix fronted, holding out a hand reassuringly before giving Songbird his signature smirk.

“Felix!” Songbird dropped the knife, clasping his hands together happily. He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Felix's neck and kissing him. Locus’ eyes widened at the touch. He wrapped his hand around the knife as Songbird continued with the affection before bringing it up and burying it in his chest. Songbird gasped, pulling back. He looked between the knife and Locus, confused.

“I'm. Not. Felix.” Locus hissed finally. He twisted the knife before shoving Songbird to the side. With the weight gone from his chest, he coughed again, fluid leaking from the corner of his mouth. “I'm not.” He whispered, shaking his head violently. A hand came up to tangle in his hair as Songbird gurgled beside him. Locus tugged on the matted dreadlocks, biting his lip when some strands came out between his fingers.

“Impressive.”

Locus turned quickly, looking back towards the elevators. Lefty stood in the doorway, hand pressed to a weeping gash just beneath his ribs. Sam whined softly, getting to his feet. He pushed towards Lefty, who held out his arm, letting Sam hug him and hide his face.

“Shh.” Lefty shushed, rubbing Sam's back slowly. “Shh, you have nothing to worry about now.” He said quietly. “You're top of the food chain. None of the other residents would dare attack you.” 

“I'm not like him… I'm not.” Sam insisted, nearly sobbing. Lefty didn't say anything, glancing at Songbird's corpse. He let Sam cling to him a bit longer before gently pushing him back.

“It will be light out soon.” He nodded towards the faint bit of color in the sky. Sam shuffled forward obediently, following Lefty back into the hospital. He was guided back down to the second floor, where Lefty spent most of his time. Lefty took Sam to the security booth, having him sit in front of the monitors.

“Who is he?” Locus asked, pointing adamantly to the figure pacing back and forth on the screen.

“You tell me.” Lefty set his hand on Locus’ shoulder, noting how the man flinched at the touch. Locus leaned in closer, looking at the man and the house he was in.

“It's… familiar.” He said. “I just… I can't.”

“Focus.” Lefty demanded.

“I know him. I know him!” Locus yanked on his hair, curling his knees to his chest. He moved to his fingers, tugging on them painfully. Lefty shushed him, trying to hold him back. “I can't remember. I can't.” 

“It's alright.” Lefty whispered, pressing his forehead to Locus’. “It's okay. We'll get through this. You and me. We don't need Felix.”

“I need him. I need- no!” Locus hissed in frustration, coughing at the strain on his vocal chords. “We don't need him.”

“That's right.” Lefty encouraged. He brushed some of Locus’ hair behind his ear. “You don't need him. I can take care of you.”

“Okay.” Locus gave in, slumping backwards in the chair. He leaned into Lefty's touch as the man stroked his hair.

“Are you hungry?” Lefty asked, smiling when Locus nodded. “Wait here, darling, I'll find you something to eat.”

Locus stared at the monitor while Lefty was gone, looking at the man and woman depicted on them. They looked so familiar, but Locus couldn't place who they were. He felt like his brain was rotting, fraying under the stress of the dueling personalities. He knew this man, he was sure of it. Maybe if he just stared a little longer…

“Sam?” Lefty asked as he entered. He frowned as he observed how Sam was leaning forward, staring at the monitor. “Sam, it's time to eat.” 

“Mason.”

“What?” Lefty set down the tray of food, coming closer.

“His name is Mason.” Locus pointed to the man on the monitor.

“What about her?” Lefty asked, gesturing to the second figure.

“Megan.” Locus nodded firmly. He flinched when Lefty touched him, rubbing his upper back gently.

“What about last names? Do you know why Felix was watching them?” Lefty asked. Locus shook his head, watching the two figures embrace. He flinched again as Lefty leaned forward, kissing his forehead. “You did well, darling.” Lefty encouraged. “Come eat.”

Locus obeyed, following him to the table on the left side of the room. Lefty had only found rat meat and oatmeal mush, but it was better than nothing. Locus looked up at him, eyes wide.

“Go on, eat as much as you want.” Lefty smiled warmly at Locus, watching as the man dug in hungrily. “Good, that's good, pet.” Lefty stroked Locus’ hair, watching him eat.

When Locus finished, he looked up at Lefty obediently. Lefty smiled, a too-wide grin that showed his rotten teeth.

“Come with me, pet. Let's get you some rest. You must be tired.” Lefty set a hand on Locus’ lower back, leading him to the elevator. Locus stiffened when he realized where Lefty was taking him.

“No!” He tried to twist away, but Lefty grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm painfully behind his back.

“Shh, it's just for comfort’s sake. Be good, pet. Be good, and I'll keep feeding you.” Lefty soothed. He walked Locus through the morgue and into the closet. He placed one of the manacles around Locus’ ankle, delighting in how the click of the lock working made him go limp and compliant.

“D-don't leave me.” Locus coughed. He scratched at his arms, leaving red marks.

“Shh, darling. I'll be back soon.” Lefty leaned forward to kiss Locus’ forehead, humming at the gentle, uncertain touch that was pressed to his hip. “It's alright.” He soothed. “Behave, and I'll bring you back some medicine for your cough.”

Locus nodded hurriedly, watching Lefty go. He settled against the wall, back already protesting the cramped position.

“He's using you.” Felix whispered, smoothing a hand over Locus’ knee.

“No!” Locus growled, pulling away. “He cares for me, he said. He said we would survive this together.”

“Does this look like together?” Felix asked. “He chained you up like an animal. Like I did. Can't you see?”

Locus shook his head, pulling on his fingers. One cracked sharply, and he stifled a sob. His shoulders shook, and he curled into a ball, the cold from the concrete floor making his bones rattle.

“I want to go home.” Sam spoke up miserably. He sniffled a little. “I want to go home to Mason. He'll take care of us.”

Locus nodded silently, already dreading the moment of weakness he'd shown Lefty. Felix tutted softly.

“Mason won't help you. He would be horrified by what you've become. You're a freak.” He accused.

“No!” Sam fought back. “Mason cares about us. Megan, too. They would help us.”

“We need to escape.” Locus whispered. He nodded along to his own thought, closing his eyes. Exhaustion had caught up with him, making him lethargic. Felix shushed him gently.

“Sleep, my little soldier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> locus-desperatus.tumblr.com


End file.
